


Truth Unspoken

by JasnNCarly



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-25
Updated: 2009-09-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Kate has to face the past.
Relationships: Kate Howard/Ric Lansing





	Truth Unspoken

“Tell me it’s a lie. Tell me it meant nothing.”  
  
She wanted to give into his request, bringing her slender arms out of their normal crisscross and pushing her short hair behind her ears. The words remained stuck in her throat, though she knew the script. Stuck to the side of her throat, digging their claws in and refusing to let go.  
  
“It’s simple, Kate.”  
  
Turning to face him, eyes flooded with tears. The drops began to run along her hot skin and offer relief no more pleasant than sweat as she finally looked at him again, wrapped in nothing more than a bed sheet around his waist.  
  
Finally, she said the only words willing to make the journey out of her mouth, “I still love Sonny.”  
  
“Really? This again?” He snapped, beginning to angrily search the room for his clothes, “God, how many years has it been since you’ve done this to me? Yet you still resort to it like you’re some kind of teenager?”  
  
“I’m sorry. Bedding brothers really isn’t a hobby of mine.”  
  
“Funny, how you still seem to do it pretty often.”  
  
Her hand had stuck him before she could pull back, restrain the emotions surging through every inch of her body. When he merely smiled confidently in response, she hated him even more.  
  
At least, that’s what she wanted to believed. Their paths had been completely separate until now. Again, they met in a moment of uncertainty and ended up in bed together.  
  
“Sonny is as worthless now as he was in the past. Wake up.”  
  
Kate watched, swallowing a lump in her throat as he dressed so casually in front of her. Shutting her eyes, needing to ignore other urges now coursing through her, she managed to continue her protest, “Ric, you hate him. I get it. But I was going to marry him, start a life together.”  
  
“Hmm…” The yank of her left hand caused her eyes to fly open in surprised as he bounced his eyes between her empty ring finger and shocked stare. Releasing her hand with a slight throw, he laughed while looping his belt, “Good to see that worked out for you.”  
  
“You wouldn’t understand—“  
  
“I’m really tired of women trying to explain my cold hearted, egotistical brother to me.” Ric met her eyes with a strong warning, smiling sarcastically, “So save it.”  
  
“Why can’t you just admit that Claudia has something to do with this, and maybe--“  
  
“Kate, look, I know when things are over or not worth it. I learned hard way.” Ric slipped his shirt on, straightening his collar as he pushed past her, “I was hoping you didn’t have to.”  
  
_He’s right_. She rolled her eyes at the thought, turning to face him once more as he reached the door, “Do you want wait just a second?”  
  
“For what?”  
  
Gesturing towards the table in their suite, she made her way over to phone and allowed her eyes to completely escape the vision of completely forbidden fruit. Kate picked up the phone, announcing, “Room service.”  
  
Kate didn’t fight him. She didn’t need to.  
  
She just smiled to herself as she heard the door close softly and, short after, his feet shuffled back into the room.


End file.
